


Hand Over Fist

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, Loud Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demo’s bed at home is comfy and great for making love.  But Demo’s home in general presents an important pitfall: they have to be very quiet.  Scout’s not so good at that.  Especially when Demo’s fist-deep inside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Over Fist

"How many is that?" Scout asked, her voice strained. She tried to crane her neck, to look down and see what Demo was doing, but only succeeded in making the bomber flick her fingers and send fresh jolts of pleasure through her, slamming her back down onto the bed in a whining puddle.

"Shh shh shh, Love. It's three, now," Demo soothed, pressing soft kisses to the runner's toned thighs, which flexed as she writhed and shivered in front of her.

Scout was a sight. Slim, naked, with tanned skin and pink cheeks, she laid back on Demo's king-sized bed, one hand gripping the soft, expensive sheets tightly while the other clutched at her head, fingers sifting through her short hair. Her breasts, small and lovely, were topped with pink, erect nipples, and goosebumps had begun to prickle along them in the chill night air. Her belly, a flat expanse showing the barest hint of muscles, rose and fell quickly as her breaths came out in pants and whimpers. Demo's index, middle, and ring fingers were buried deep inside her, stretching her open, filling her as she moaned and gasped, feet planted on the bed and hips canting up to meet the bomber's hand, to beckon her further.

Demo could tell she wanted more, needed more, and as she slipped her pinky in, slowly, stretching her muscles as they fluttered and clenched around her, she sobbed out another whine.

"Oh Jesus fuck!"

"Shhhh! Come on, lass, ye need tae stay quiet, or I'll stop. If ye don't pipe down me mum'll hear," Demo admonished, her other hand slipping up to rub slow circles against her clit with her thumb. It was pushed tight inside of its hood, erect as it was, as her body stretched around that large, strong hand. She let the penetrating hand go still, giving Scout a moment to breathe and relax as she settled into the gentle rubbing. Each clench of her insides sent shivers through her, opened around Demo's fingers, stretched so wide.

It was amazing.

Demo bent down, smiling, her lips just barely an inch from her lover's vulva. She felt her mouth watering. "Do ye want it?"

"Huh?" Scout mumbled, lost in sensation and the pleasant discomfort of being stretched.

"My hand, Love. Do ye want it? The whole thing?"

"Oh God can you?" Scout shivered at the mere thought.

"I can, I think. If ye want me tae try," Demo cooed, pressing a soft kiss just above Scout's clit, her pubic hair tickling the bomber's nose.

"Mmm, nng, yeah, yeah, please, gimme it, gimme the whole thing please!" the smaller woman whimpered, canting her hips up again to welcome her lover. "Fill me up!"

"Shh, alright, but ye have tae be quiet. I cannae have ye screamin' here like ye do on base. I can handle the lasses ribbin' us at breakfast, but me Mum is a far different tale."

"Awright, awright," Scout gasped, arching against the Scot's touch, trying to urge her deeper, "I get it, just—please, please!"

"Alright, Love, here it comes." Demo let her thumb fall from Scout's clit, to be replaced by her tongue, gently teasing at the sensitive nub hiding in its hood. Her lips closed around it, and she sucked gently at it, drawing a soft cry from Scout, who clapped a hand over her mouth to quiet herself as she continued, drawing overstimulated whines from the younger woman.

She was always so noisy, and while it was certainly a dangerous thing at home, Demo couldn't help but find it endearing. And viciously sexy. And even though she'd surely be too loud and get both of them in trouble, Demo couldn't help trying to draw those gorgeous sounds out of her. She drew her fingers out slowly, still so slick with lube and Scout's own juices, and tucked her thumb in with them, trying to bring her hand into the best cone shape she could manage. Slowly, slowly, she began to push back inside, all five fingers plunging into the runner as she stretched to accommodate, as knuckles passed into her until the final bend of her thumb entered. Scout was practically howling into her hand, eyes clenched tight, hissing and shaking and fluttering around the oversized penetration. All the while Demo continued sucking and licking at her clit, urging her to relax, drawing out her pleasure to wash over the discomfort of the stretch, and help open her clenching muscles.

Scout arched nearly off the bed as Demo pressed further, curling her fingers together slowly inside of her and flicking them against that smooth bend of flesh, making her eyes snap open and her body shake and shudder. It was a sensation unlike any other, sending hard shocks of heat and pleasure through her, even as she burned and ached around the amazing fullness of the bomber's hand. Soon, those fingers curled tight, together into a fist as her inner walls finally relaxed enough to allow it, and she felt the stretch around her entrance diminish. Demo was wrist-deep inside her.

The thought alone made her spine turn to jelly. She wished she could get photographs, video tape, she wished she were able to watch it herself as a third party, so see herself opened so wide, to see that strong hand disappear entirely inside her, and its owner's skilled tongue tickling at her clit all the while. Next time, they would get a mirror. They totally needed a mirror for this kind of stuff.

Demo pulled back a little, feeling Scout's muscles holding her inside, and smirked, wondering how difficult egress would be now that she'd entered. It didn't matter, though, as she wriggled her hand about, smiling as Scout flopped about on the bed and moaned. She hollered and howled, crying out as she began sucking and lapping at her clit in an honest effort to bring her off, one hand slipping up to grope at one of her breasts. Her breath came out in rough puffs between cries, her back arching, hips bucking against her hand, riding Demo's fist and filling the room with the sound of her complete undoing.

She was nearly sobbing when she came, biting into the skin between her thumb and forefinger to try and quiet herself, but to very little avail. She practically screamed, her whole body tightening at once, her pussy nearly crushing Demo's hand as it clenched tight around her, then fluttered and pulsed, making her fingers ache. The beautiful sounds Scout made, the flush on her face and the arch of her back was more than worth the discomfort.

Though she still wasn't entirely sure if it would be worth the lecture tomorrow morning.


End file.
